Birthday Misses
by vvavavoom
Summary: It's her birthday and she was going to enjoy it with the people she loves, even if Edward was missing. Happy 503 day!


Mr. Garfiel is able to convince Winry to help close up shop a little early today. After all, it is her birthday and he wants to take her out to dinner to celebrate. Unfortunately, all her friends and family were spread out across the country (and world) so it would probably just be her, Garfiel, and Paninya. Not that she was complaining! She had gotten many birthday calls, letters, and presents from loved ones. She's a popular girl after all.

But to be honest Winry is a bit bummed that she still hasn't received any recent letters, phone calls, or diddly squat from a certain someone. Someone who promised her half of his life the last time she saw him but was so dense she sometimes had to wonder. Like today. Edward hadn't reached out to her all day, and it was almost evening. She knows he's all the way in Aerugo, in a completely different time zone, but she had hoped he would've at least thought of her on today of all days! Even Al, who's in Xing, called her and wished her a happy birthday! What is she going to do with this idiot?

"Alright Sweetie, let's get upstairs and clean up. We have a dinner reservation to get to!" Garfiel rests a hand to his cheek as he laments, "I do hope Paninya has something appropriate for the occasion."

"Mhm." Is all Winry says, a little downhearted. How could he do this to her? All she wanted was a little recognition that he's thinking of her? Is that too much to ask?

Trudging upstairs to the tiny apartment she sublets from her boss, Winry pulls her bandana off and sighs. She's not gonna let one tiny little thing ruin her day dammit! So what if she hasn't heard from Ed today! He sends her plenty of letters and photos and he calls when he gets a chance to, he may not be consistent, but at least he tries.

Opening her front door, Winry immediately notices that someone is already in her apartment. Instead of running downstairs and getting Mr. Garfiel Winry grabs her wrench and calls out. "Hello?"

She hears footsteps approaching and suddenly Alphonse is walking out of her kitchen, wearing a three-piece suit and a huge smile on his face. It takes a couple seconds for her to process what she's seeing before she screams and runs to him.

"Al!" Grinning so hard her cheeks hurt Winry jumps into his arms. He beams back and gives her a giant hug.

"Hey Winry!" Al laughs, pulling her back so he can look at her properly. "Happy Birthday! Sorry if I scared you, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"How did you get here? I thought you were in Xing?" She exclaims.

"Well when I called you this morning I was actually having breakfast at Granny's in Resembool. I got on the afternoon train to Rush Valley, and now here I am."

"So, why'd you come all the way over here?" Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"For your birthday, silly! I came to visit you!"

"Aw, you didn't have to come all the way over here just for little, old me! I'm not that important." She slaps his arm playfully.

His angry face is comical to say the least. "What are you talking about? You're my best friend! Of course, you're important!" He huffs.

She blushes and thanks him, hugging him again because, gosh, she missed him. Xing has done wonders on Al, he looks leaner and sharper. "God, look at you Al! You look like a man!"

"Hey! What did I look like before?"

"Like a little baby boy. My how you've grown up!" She presses her hands to her cheeks, closing her eyes.

"Look who's talking, you're the one turning a year older today, not me!"

"Are you calling me an old lady?" Winry glares at him.

Quick as a whip, Al teases back, "No, I'd say you're more midlife than old

"I'll remember that for your next birthday, Alphonse."

"Oh! Before I forget, I brought presents!" He walks over to his duffel bag and fishes around. He pulls out a couple packages wrapped in white paper out, handing them to her with a wink.

"For you."

"Ooh!" Clapping her hands, Winry's tears into them, eager to see her gifts. "Oh, Al it's beautiful! I love it!" She pulls out a long, blue silk dress with a golden dragon embroidered down the side.

"You're welcome, I picked it out myself. I thought the colors would look beautiful on you. Plus, I thought Brother would appreciate the dragon." He snickers. She giggles at the mention of Edward. Oh right, she almost forgot all about her predicament with him.

"Have you heard from Ed lately?" Winry tries not to seem too eager.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Alphonse casually answers, "Yeah, a couple days ago actually." Her eyes show the slightest bit of strain behind them, "Why, you haven't spoken to him today?"

Wiping her sweating hands on her coveralls, Winry shrugs, "No, I figured that he was busy, or traveling today." Al's mouth hangs open in surprise. "l guess he forgot."

"That idiot," Alphonse looks up as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Glancing at his watch he lets out a long exhale, "You should probably get ready, we have a dinner reservation to get to." and gently pushes her towards the bathroom.

He shuts the door before she can get another word in. Fighting the urge to go back outside ask Al more questions about his brother, Winry reaches into the shower and turns the knob all the way to hot. She cleans up and puts on her cutest little summer dress. It's her birthday and she was going to enjoy it with the people she loves, even if Edward was missing. Suddenly a horrible thought comes to her.

Stepping out of her bedroom she finds Alphonse and pounces on him, "What if something's wrong Ed? Maybe that's why I haven't heard from him today. He could be hurt or in trouble and there's no way for us to know!"

"Huh? I'm sure he's fine, this is Edward we're talking about, he's just an idiot." He calms her down, "Don't worry, we'll probably hear from him soon, just give it some time."

"How do you know? Are you hiding something, Alphonse?" She puts her hands on her hips, glaring at him with suspicion.

"Wha- no, of course not!" Flustered, he checks his watch and then grabs his dinner jacket, "Come on! We're going to be late!" Stopping to help her into her own jacket, they close up her apartment.

They meet downstairs with Garfiel and have to wait an extra few minutes for Paninya. She complains about the outfit Garfiel made her wear, and he bats her hand when she tries pulling at the blazer. "But I hate sleeves!"

Ignoring her whining, Garfiel looks Al and Winry up and down, "Well, aren't we a sharply dressed group of people?" He smiles at them and leads the way.

The restaurant is busy and bustling, but they sat quickly thanks to their reservation. Paninya and Winry gape at the menu prices but Garfiel assures them it's his treat. He immediately asks for a bottle of wine and it doesn't take long for the group to loosen up. By the time they're finished eating, they're all groaning in their seats, their stomachs completely full.

"Mmm, that paella was heavenly." Al wipes his mouth with his napkin and waves down the waiter, "Can we have more wine, please?"

"Oh, Alphonse, are you trying to get me drunk?" Garfiel bats his eyes while Winry and Paninya laugh at Al's horrified reaction.

"Mhm, I'm starting to feel it too," Winry sits back and swirls the wine in her glass before taking a sip.

"Oh, Winry, before I forget, Ridel and Satella were asking if you wanted to come to dinner at their house tomorrow, you too Al!" Paninya finishes off her glass.

"Sure! I've been meaning to visit them and if Al wants to come too?" Winry looks at him for approval.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the baby! I haven't seen him since he was born!"

"Perfect! I'll let them know-" She's cut off by the waiter setting a large pastry down on the table and that's the queue for the entire group to burst into a birthday song for Winry. Clapping along, the birthday girl looks around the table at her friends and her heart is filled with so much joy and happiness. Closing her eyes, Winry wishes that Edward is safe and sound wherever he is and that she hears from him soon. Al and Paninya erupt into cheers as she blows out the candles. Somehow, everyone manages to find extra space in their tummies because the cake is wiped clean off its plate in a matter of minutes.

After dessert, Mr. Garfiel pays, and their little group sets off back to their apartments. Passing by a bar that is packed and lively, Alphonse hooks his thumb over his shoulder, turning to Winry and Paninya. "Do you guys want to grab a couple drinks before we head back, it looks pretty fun in there!"

"Oh, Alphonse, now I know you're trying to get me drunk!" Garfiel teases the boy again. "Unfortunately, I can't. I have an early morning tomorrow. But you go ahead! Don't let me stop you!"

He waves goodbye as the three of them walk in and find a cozy table in the back. They tell each other stories about what's been going on in the past few months, Al regaling about Xing and all its wonders. They even order some shots that burn going down.

"How can you drink that stuff Al? It's so strong and bitter!" Winry wrinkles her nose and sticks her tongue out.

Laughing, Al brings the glass of whiskey to his lips, "Trust me, the alcohol they have in Xing is way stronger than this!"

"You sound like an ambassador the way you talk about Xing this, and Xing that!" Paninya teases him, "I'm surprised you didn't come back riding a panda!"

They all crack up, wiping their eyes. "It's funny you mention that because I _did_ -"

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you actually rode one!" Paninya leans forward, her shoulders shaking with amusement.

They enjoy themselves a little longer before Paninya has to excuse herself early, saying she'd better get home before the land lady locks her out of the building again.

Just the two of them now, Alphonse and Winry order a couple more drinks and sit at the bar. It's starting to clear out, so there's more privacy for the old friends to discuss more delicate matters.

"So, how are things between you and Mei?" Winry wriggles her eyebrows, swirling her straw around in her glass. If her head was starting to get fuzzy at the restaurant, then she's totally buzzed by now.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Al's face is flushed from the alcohol and the sudden mention of Mei.

"Yes, you do! Now spill!" Funnily enough she almost spills her drink trying to pick it up.

"She's been teaching me alkahestry, it's not like I'm there to pursue her!"

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?" She waves her finger back and forth at him. "At allll?"

He shakes his head and looks at her over the top of his drink, mirth in his eyes. Holding back a smile, he takes another swig.

"Alphonse, I swear! If you're lying to me, I'm gonna kill you!"

Throwing his head back, Al lets out a deep laugh. "Oh wait, maybe something did happen, I just _can't_ remember." He rubs his chin, pretending to think hard.

Smacking her hand down on the counter, Winry squeals in excitement, "Tell me everything!"

"There's not much to tell, really. She really likes me, and I really like her too."

"Oh wow! You guys are going to get married and then you'll be a Xingnese prince, and you'll live in a giant palace together, riding pandas into the sunset."

They laugh so hard their stomachs hurt. Wiping tears from his eyes, Al decides it's Winry's turn in the hot seat.

"And you and Brother? How's that going?" He gives her a mischievous smirk.

Flipping her hair back, Winry takes a deep breath. "Oh, it's going great. He only forgot about me on my birthday and is hundreds of miles away and I have no way of contacting him unless he calls first but yeah, it's so great. So, so great."

"Winry! I'm sure he didn't forget! He just gets caught up and things slip past him! It happens all the time!"

"Uh, huh." She tosses back the rest of her drink and slams it back down on the bar. "How about another one of those shots?"

They drink and joke until it gets too late and they're too drunk. Stumbling back to her building was difficult. Al has to throw his arm over Winry's shoulder and they support each other as they amble down the deserted street. They stop to giggle at almost everything, trying to keep their voices down but failing horribly at it.

Finally arriving at her building, Winry stops and grabs Alphonse by his jacket, unexpectedly serious. "I'm so happy you came to visit me, Al. Really. You're the best friend ever. God, I love you!" She's got tears in her eyes as she wrestles him down into a bear hug.

"Aw, Winry, don't cry!" He pats her back, suddenly emotional as well "I love _you_!"

"I'm so happy you have a body again!" Winry sobs into the front of his jacket. "I still can't believe it!"

"Yeah! Me too!" He can't stop the tears running down his face. They're both drunk and crying in front of her door, suddenly overcome with their love for one another.

"And I can't believe you're marrying Brother! You're gonna be my sister, but for real this time! I love you guys so much!"

"No, I love you guys more!"

"No way! I've been waiting forever for you guys to get married!"

"Shut up! No, you haven't!"

"Wanna bet? I even planned out some stuff!"

"Alphonse!" Winry laughs, "What the hell?"

"Hey! I got bored sometimes!" He grins, putting his hands up. Cracking up, the two friends feel more like the little kids they once were, so many years ago. Eventually the laughter dies down and they're leaning back on the building, looking up at the night sky.

"We're really growing up, aren't we?" Winry muses aloud.

"Yeah… but I'm not the one having a midlife crisis here."

Huffing, she smacks him on the head, while he laughs, trying to block her attacks. Deciding she's had enough, Winry runs upstairs and locks Alphonse out. She makes him beg through the door and say that she is the youngest, most beautiful, and most talented automail mechanic in all of Amestris before letting him in.

Once they're ready for bed, they sit on the couch in their pajamas and reminisce about their childhood. They yawn and giggle until their eyes feel heavy and fall asleep on the couch.

In Winry's dream there's a persistent clacking sound. She doesn't know where its coming from but it's annoying the hell out of her. Blinking awake, she realizes she's curled on one side of her tiny couch while Alphonse is softly snoring on the other.

 _Clack!_

It came from the window. It must've been the middle of the night because the sun still wasn't out yet. Creeping over, Winry peers down into the street and sees a dark figure standing under her window. Trying to make out who could possibly be trying to wake her up in the middle of the night another pebble sails through the air and hits the window.

 _Clack!_

Opening the frame, Winry pokes her head out and calls into the night. "Hello?"

"Winry! You're awake!" Oh my god. It couldn't be.

"Edward?"

"Yeah! It's me! Can you come downstairs and let me in?"

"Uh… sure, give me a second." Closing the window shut, Winry tip-toes around her dark living room looking for her slippers. Alphonse was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, not disturbed in the slightest.

Winry meets Ed downstairs, opening the door for him. "Hey, Win, how're you?" He smiles at her, as if it isn't the middle of the fucking night and he showed up completely unannounced.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers harshly, "It's the middle of the night!"

"Heh, sorry about that. There was a bit of a mix up with my train ticket. I guess I'm not as good as planning as Al is." They softly trudge upstairs, avoiding the living room, so as not to wake Al. Setting his suitcase down on Winry's bed, Ed shrugs off his coat, hanging it up in her closet. He explains that he accidentally bought a ticket for 10pm instead of 10am and had to spend the day haggling with the ticket agency in West City and was finally able to get on a train heading to Rush Valley for three times the price.

"I don't understand, why'd you go through all that trouble for a train ticket?"

"What do you mean why?" He takes his shoes off, peeling the socks off too, and stands up straight "I came for your birthday, dummy!"

"My birthday?" Winry blinks.

"Yeah! Well, I know I'm late, and it's technically not your birthday anymore, but those bastards wouldn't budge. So, I had no choice but to get here so late and- did you know how long I was standing out there, trying to wake you up? Almost 20 minutes!" He hooks a thumb towards the window.

"So, you were trying to get here for my birthday all day?" She asks, still in disbelief. And here she thought he'd forgotten about her.

"Yeah, I thought Al told you? That was the plan; to meet up here for your birthday and surprise you," Walking in front of her, Ed rubs his hand on top of her head, "I'm sorry I fucked it up."

Tears form in her eyes and Winry hugs him as tight as she possibly can, catching him off guard. Her face is pressed against his shoulder as she muffles, "I thought you forgot."

"Dummy, how could I forget about you?" He rests his cheek against her hair and hugs her back.

Pulling away, she glares up at him, "Because you didn't call or write! How was I supposed to know? You made me worry about you again, idiot!" Her eyes were shining with anger as she points a finger at him. Man, did he miss her.

"Alright, alright, I said I was sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He chuckles and leans down to kiss her. It's been so long since they've done this, they both melt into the kiss. It's soft and slow and perfect. Humming in delight, Winry smiles against his lips, unable to contain her happiness.

"Missed you." He murmurs and her heart bursts with love.

"I missed you too."

"Love you."

Giggling, she pecks him on the mouth, "I love you, too."

Kissing her forehead, Edward looks down at her. "Come on, let's go to sleep, I'm beat." He undresses to his boxers, while Winry turns down her bed. Before Ed can climb into her tiny bed though he freezes.

"What's wrong?"

"Al's in the living room."

"Yeah, and?"

"What if he wakes up before us and sees us in bed together?"

"Wha- It's not like were naked!" She laughs, "I'm sure he'd survive."

"That's easy for you to say! It's not your little brother seeing you sleep with your girlfriend!"

Putting her hands on her hips, she raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me, girlfriend?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Edward, stop being so stupid! Al doesn't care! He even told me he's planned our wedding before!"

"What? How? What?" He sputters, blushing so hard he looks like a tomato. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Both of you shut up and go to bed!" They hear Al yell from the living room.

Huffing, Edward yells back "Fine!" and rips the covers down callously. They have to cuddle up really close to fit together so Ed pulls her partially on top of him.

"Goodnight, Win, I hope your birthday was good, even if I wasn't there."

"Mhm, yeah it was. And my wish came true."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

"That you're safe here, with me."

Butterflies flutter in his stomach and he brings her closer to him. "I love you, automail freak."

"I love you too, alchemy nerd."


End file.
